1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus to be used when pouring particulate materials into a container. This invention relates particularly to a feed chute for retaining substantially all of the particulate materials, including clouds of fine material, in the desired container while releasing entrapped air to the atmosphere. The invention also provides for dissipation of any electrostatic charges associated with the flow of the particulate matter stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major problem in industry is eliminating dust when transferring particulate materials from one container to another in an operating area. If for example, particulate matter is being dumped from a bag into a hopper, normally a substantial amount of dust will blow back into the operating area. In the past, attempts have been made to reduce the amount of dust by the use of dust chutes or suction ventilation for dust removal to a conventional dust collector. For example, in current practice, forced air ventilation hoods are also used in areas where there is material transfer. Allowing clouds of dust to form and collect in an operating area creates a number of problems including loss of product, poor housekeeping conditions including slippery floors and possible employee exposure to toxic or flammable dust. The apparatus of this invention is designed to eliminate or greatly reduce the release of dust to an operating area during transfer of particulate matter. This invention will also minimize toxic or flammable dust conditions associated with the transfer of material in the operating area. Furthermore, the invention will reduce the cost of housekeeping. Finally a major advantage of the invention is the reduction of static electricity buildup caused by the material flowing into the desired vessel.